Un Amour plus Grand que le Monde
by Neph89
Summary: Un entraînement pas comme les autres...


**Note : **_Après une vague mélancolique, une petite histoire plus légère et agréable pour mon moral…_

* * *

**Un Amour plus grand que le Monde**

Oscar referma la porte de sa chambre et s'adossa contre le battant. Les yeux fermés, elle laissa un à un se détendre ses muscles endoloris. Après quelques minutes seulement, elle se redressa et se débarrassa rapidement de son uniforme et balança ses bottes au petit bonheur puis se laissa choir sur le tabouret devant sa coiffeuse et contempla sombrement son reflet. L'image d'André se superposa à la sienne et un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche.

_« Je parlerai pourtant, Général…Il y a trop longtemps que mon cœur se tait, que mes lèvres ne peuvent hurler à la face du monde… Que j'aime Oscar ! »_

Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers le jeune homme n'étaient plus un secret. Alors qu'elle avait cru le perdre, cette révélation lui avait explosé au visage sans crier gare. Son cœur avait hurlé ce que sa raison n'avait pas encore compris. Elle aimait André… Près de lui, elle se sentait adorée, respectée, vénérée… Tout simplement aimée…

Elle connaissait aussi les sentiments d'André à son égard. Sa déclaration avait été, pendant longtemps, un souvenir douloureux mais…, elle réalisait désormais combien il lui avait fallu de courage pour oser avouer ses sentiments… Puis, elle avait douté… Malgré l'obstination de son ami à la suivre aux Gardes Françaises, il lui semblait qu'il s'était éloigné peu à peu…

Mais ce soir ! Cette nuit que l'on aurait pu qualifier de cauchemardesque… Son cœur s'était trouvé soulagé, allégé…

_« Je suis prêt, Monsieur, à subir le châtiment que vous voudrez nous infliger. Je vous demanderai seulement de commencer par moi. C'est là ma seule requête. De grâce… Que je ne voie pas périr celle que j'aime…_

_« Celle que j'aime… _

…_Celle que j'aime… _

…_Celle que j'aime… »_

Par ordre du Roi, elle était sauvée. Sans un mot envers son père, qui réclamait sa clémence pour la folie de son geste… Elle s'était tournée vers André, cherchant, dans ce regard, cet amour qui faisait plus vite battre son cœur… Mais déjà, il lui avait tourné le dos pour se regagner dans sa chambre.

Le regard d'Oscar glissa vers la brosse à cheveux. Elle s'en empara distraitement et commença par des gestes lents et méthodiques à brosser sa longue chevelure.

Elle devinait que jamais plus André ne lui parlerait d'amour… Et elle ? Serait-elle capable de laisser parler son cœur ?

Oscar reposa brutalement la brosse et leva un regard déterminé vers le miroir. Après un instant de concentration, elle poussa un profond soupir et lança d'une voix incertaine :

- Je t'aime…

Cela ne sonnait pas très juste… La jeune femme passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, puis fit une nouvelle tentative, en s'efforçant d'y mettre plus de douceur.

- Je t'aime.

Cela n'était guère plus convaincant. Oscar soupira avec agacement. Puis se redressant, le dos bien droit, et les poings serrés, elle lança abruptement :

- Je t'aime !

Seigneur, Oscar ! Ce n'est pas un ordre que tu donnes !

Laisser parler son cœur… Son cœur… L'image d'André réapparut et un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Trois petits mots ne pouvaient résumer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui… Aucune déclaration n'arriverait à exprimer la force de son amour pour lui.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir lentement et le jeune homme entrer silencieusement dans la pièce.

Oscar respira profondément :

- Je t'aime… Je t'aime ! Je t'aime d'un amour aussi grand que le monde ! Je t'aime tant que je ne sais pas comment te l'avouer… Je t'aime, tout simplement…

André restait pétrifié. Le plateau entre ses mains se mit à trembler violemment tant et si bien que la tasse bascula.

Oscar sursauta et se retourna vivement. Le regard fixé dans celui d'André, elle sentit le sang refluer brusquement de son visage.

- An… André, murmura-t-elle… Cela fait… longtemps que…?

Il ne répondit pas et Oscar, mortifiée, sentit ses espoirs s'envoler. A en juger par l'expression de l'homme, il était clair qu'il avait parfaitement entendu !

- Oscar ? Fit-il d'une voix bouleversée...

Se refusant à l'écouter, la colère l'emportant sur l'embarras, Oscar se leva d'un bond. Les poings serrés contre ses hanches, elle le fusilla du regard et lança d'une traite :

- Si c'est comme cela, alors… Très bien ! Je t'aime ! Voilà ! J'aurais voulu en faire un moment spécial, inoubliable et… Et à présent… Par ta faute… Tu as tout gâché !

Hors d'elle, sous le regard médusé d'André, elle s'élança et se précipita hors de la chambre.

L'homme se retourna lentement, contemplant cette porte qui venait de claquer violemment. Le moment qu'il venait de vivre était sans doute le plus étrange et le plus… merveilleux de toute son existence !

Oscar… Oscar qui… s'entraînait pour lui dire « je t'aime » de la manière la plus parfaite possible ! Car, elle le lui avait dit ou plutôt le lui avait jeté en pleine face. Pourquoi n'était-il pas étonné ? Oscar n'était pas une femme comme les autres ! Ses aveux ne pouvaient être comme ceux des autres femmes !

Elle l'aimait !

Il attendait ses mots depuis si… longtemps. Toute sa vie ! Tant d'années à espérer qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux ! Mais c'était au delà de ses espérances…

Elle l'aimait !

André éclata de rire joyeux et s'élança à son tour vers la porte.

Elle l'aimait d'un amour plus grand que le monde !

* * *


End file.
